


Dear Gavin,

by Jinckxs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, ayyy, gavin free - Freeform, michael jones - Freeform, second fic bbys, yeas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinckxs/pseuds/Jinckxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't know how to voice his feelings for Gavin so he writes him a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael's letter

**Author's Note:**

> uh this totes isnt a way of me voicing my feelings totes  
> Follow me on tumblr: Weiss-schnayylmao.tumblr.com

                                          _Dear Gavin,_

               

                                                                _I am writing this letter because I can't say this in person. But I maybe kinda sorta love you maybe. It's just every time you smile at me my stomach gets all fluttery and I need to get some of this shit off my chest. I haven't felt like this since high school. I fucking hated it in high school but now it's kind of pleasant in a way. Like just to know that i'm getting these feelings of delight just from you talking to me or texting me. It's comforting. Gavin, I don't know where i was trying to get by writing you this letter but any kind of response would make me extremely happy whether a good response or bad. Just to know that you took the time to write me a letter would be enough to get me through my day. Even as I am writing this sappy ass letter to you I feel, right. Respond or not ,Gavin, I will always love you._

 

 

_Love,_

_Michael_


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_Dear Michael,_

 

 

_I have gotten your letter and I almost didn't respond. I changed my mind because. Well I really don't know why I changed my mind. It's just something that you wrote. I could feel that you weren't trying to toss me around. Michael you are my best friend i've ever had and I probably ever will have. I mean, if you feel this strongly about me I can't just ignore it. I guess what I'm saying is. I'm conflicted. On one hand I would be willing to try a non-straight relationship and on the other if the relationship goes bad it might ruin our friendship, which sometimes I bloody live for our friendship. You always know he exact right thing to do and say when I'm in a bad mood. I mean if we were in a relationship we would be doing the exact same thine we are doing now except with more hugs and kisses and compassion. Michael I know I'm rambling but I guess what I'm saying is. I uh wanna try out us as a thing. Yes Michael I will be your boyfriend. Call me when you get this._

 

_Love,_

_Gav_


End file.
